destino inalterable
by serena d arsen
Summary: el destino esta escrito como letras talladas en una piedra y no puede borrase o cambiarse sin un sacrificio, tu eres un sacrificio. el 20 de junio antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallen Kise Ryota morirá, ese es su destino inalterable aokise kagakuro midotaka akafuri
1. destino

Bienvenidas a mi nuevo fanfic

escarbando en mi baúl de los recuerdo lo entre por ahí y dije porque no, le hice algunos arreglillos y así quedo, me gusta bastante estas parejas y es la primera vez que escribo sobre knb así que se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencia o comentario siempre y cuando no venga con mala intención

Este fanfic contiene lemon y m-prem

knb no me pertenece es enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

La historia transcurre más o menos dos años después del final de la segunda tem del anime no hablare mucho de los partidos para no hacer spoiled además de que voy al día con el anime es decir no leo el manga

_Emm chicas otra aclaración que no está de más para entender mejor el fic, generalmente yo suelo escribir los diálogos entre guiones algo asi: _

_-hola soy un sexi dialogo_

_Pero no pongo guion al final a menos que quiera describir algo que lo complementa tipo:_

_-claro- si había alguien a quien Daiki nunca podía negarse, esa era su madre_

_Entonces así pueden diferenciar lo que dicen de lo que hacen los personajes _

80808080808808080808

Pequeños rayos de luz solar se colaban en la habitación al parecer con el único propósito de despertar a su único ocupante, quien fastidiado por el sofocante calor se revolvía entre la cama reusándose a levantarse pero con la alta temperatura su piel morena empezaba a cubrirse por una ligera capa de sudor que le producía una horrible sensación.

Chasqueo la lengua al observar el reloj que permanecía en la mesita de noche notando que era más de medio día, la verdad esperaba dormir al menos hasta las cuatro cuando tendría que arreglarse y salir al encuentro con sus amigos, ahora en que se suponía que se ocuparía hasta la hora acordada, paso su mano por sus cortos cabellos y bostezo por ahora tomaría una ducha para quitarse la asquerosa sensación pegajosa que tenía en ese momento.

Aomine Daiki tenía 18 años e iba a ultimo año de preparatoria era un joven alto de al menos 1,95 de estatura y poseedor una complexión gruesa unos profundos ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel morena y cabello azulado

Mientras tomaba una larga y relajante ducha sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, hace apenas dos años era un tonto cegado por su propio ego que se alejaba de todo y de todos, aun así hoy en día podía pensar en salir con amigos como algo cotidiano, sí que le debía mucho a Tetsu y también al Bakagami que le habían abierto los ojos en aquel partido ya hace dos años, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta

Ya relajado decidió buscar algo de beber y se dirigió a la cocina de su modesta casa

-Dai creí que dormirías hasta más tarde- dirigió de inmediato su atención a la persona que le hablaba encontrándose con una menuda y hermosa mujer de cabellera azul piel clara y dulces ojos azules

-no pude mama, hace mucho calor

-mmm bueno, pues crees que puedas ayudarme un poco mientras se hace hora del festival

-claro- si había alguien a quien Daiki nunca podía negarse, esa era su madre, ella era su mayor debilidad y su única familia, ambos se sostenían el uno al otro no necesitaban de mas

-mmm y Dai a ese festival irán todos los chicos

-ahh si supongo- Daiki se detuvo por un momento a observar a su madre y en sus ojos lo vio, eso a lo que más temía por que cuando su madre lo interrogaba acerca de sus actividades generalmente eso conllevaba una segunda intención

-pero que bueno- señalo ella con una alegre sonrisa y los ojos llenos de esperanza, esto cada vez asustaba más a Daiki

-y eso ¿porque? - pregunto casi sin quererlo sabía que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho

-oh cariño pues, porque creo que es bueno que pases tiempo con tus amigos, sal a jugar un rato con Taiga-chan, conversa una rato con Tetsu-chan y Seijuro-kun ya sabes

- mmm, ya - fue su escueta respuesta al no encontrar el acostumbrado ataque indirecto de su querida progenitora

-y pues ya sabes, también deberías pasar algo de tiempo con Ryota-chan- hay estaba esa mujer no se cansaba de insistir en ideas simplemente imposibles, la verdad no era que le sentara mal pasar tiempo con Kise de hecho le agradaba, él era uno de sus amigos por algo, pero sabía perfectamente que su madre no le veía como uno más de sus amigos

-mama iré a la feria con todos, igual siempre los veo

-sí, pero deberías pasar más tiempo A SOLAS con Ryota-chan - reitero ella procurando resaltar la parte de a solas

-mama deja eso

-¿dejar que? cariño no estoy diciendo nada es solo que Ryota-chan es tan lindo y amable además te imaginas los hermosos hijos que tendrá, dios mío que mujer no se moriría por ser la abuela de esos pequeños.

-iré a buscar algo- fue su escueta respuesta mientras huía de las indirectas muy directas de su querida madre.

No era que odiase Kise ni mucho menos, es que él tenía algo, y ese algo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, ese algo que le hacía abandonar sus propias convicciones para creer en puras fantasías, y él ya había decido hace mucho tiempo que viviría con los pies en la tierra

-además ¿cómo planea que tengamos hijos? si ambos somos hombres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

su reloj marcaba las cinco en punto del 18 de junio y se encontraba solo en la entrada de la famosa feria a la cual desde el principio no había querido ir mientras ninguno de sus amigo se dignaba a llegar cuando ya tenían media hora de retraso.

Maldición todos sabían que su paciencia era prácticamente nula y aun así lo habían dejado esperándolos, debía ser el quien llegara tarde después de todo ni siquiera había querido ir desde el principio

-oh pero si es Aomine-kun, que sorpresa- pego un salto de la impresión cuando su fantasmagórico amigo hablo justo a su lado

-pero que carajos, porque llegas tan tarde Tetsu

-ya que Aomine-kun nunca es puntual decidimos ir por unas malteadas antes de venir a esperarte como tontos, quien creería que justo hoy llegarías a tiempo - Daiki gruño bajito lanzando le una mirada rabiosa a su pequeño amigo hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras

-espera, ¿decidimos?

-si decidimos, reitero una voz justo detrás de él haciéndole voltearse

-Bakagami ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-venía con kuroko, Ahomine

-entonces la falta de presencia ya no solo lo hace invisible a el sino que se contagia, que terrorífico

-eso fue grosero Ahomine-kun - le respondió Tetsuya haciendo uso de su común poker face pero incluyendo el insulto para hacer notar su molestia

-hello, una voz desde otro Angulo los hizo voltearse para encontrar a Tatsuya que era ya considerado parte del "grupo" no solo por ser hermano de kagami y amigo de Murasakibara sino también compinche de Ryota y Kazunari

-hola Tatsu saludo Kagami seguido por un asentimiento de Aomine y un cortes saludo de kuroko

-hey ya llegaron- rápidamente se les acerco Takao que venía corriendo hacia ellos dejando atrás a Murasakibara Akashi y Midorima que al parecer venían con él y tomando lugar rápidamente al lado de Tatsuya a lo cual el peli verde del grupo reacciono haciendo mala cara provocando una risilla en Aomine y Kuroko que encontraban particularmente graciosos los ataques de celos del tsundere sobre todo sabiendo que era un secreto a voces los sentimiento de Katsunaru hacia su shin-chan, todos lo sabían a excepción de Midorima claro, quien con ese solo hecho parecía justificar su necesidad de usar lentes

- oigan ¿y Ryo? pregunto de repente Tatsuya causándole de inmediato una sensación de acides a Aomine, porque de todos justamente tenía que preguntar y porque tenía que llamarlo ni siquiera por su nombre sino por un diminutivo, aun peor porque carajos le importaba eso, esa era la clase de cosas que lo hacían alejarse de Ryota, porque le causaba esas locas sensaciones, trato de serenarse y escucho una risilla a su lado proveniente de Tetsu que lo miraba de una forma que no supo descifrar

-tal vez está atrasado, hoy me dijo que le tocaba una sesión con una compañera algo problemática- aclaro Kagami haciendo que la acides en su interior se transformara en llamas, dispuestas a arrasar todo lo que encontraran por delante porque si, no era solo Himuro, en ese tiempo Kagami también se había hecho sospechosamente cercano a Kise y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, por alguna razón

-heyyyy, chicos- se distrajo al escuchar la voz justamente del atrasado que llegaba corrido bastante agitado mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Furihata kouki quien por alguna extraña razón desde hace algunos meses parecía haber sido adoptado por Ryota y Katsunari-lo siento- pronuncio visiblemente apenado mientras trataba de respirar normalmente a su lado Kouki parecía estar sufriendo un pre infarto a lo que rápidamente fue auxiliado por Takao

-está bien mejor bebe algo- se le acerco Tatsuya con una botella de agua sacada de quien sabe dónde, a lo que el modelo agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que a Daiki le hirviera la sangre

-oye si vas a planear cosas como estas al menos llega a tiempo- le hablo Daiki con un claro tono de reproche recordando que efectivamente Ryota había sido el primero en sugerir ir a la feria

-bueno ya está, no es como si llegar tarde fuera un pecado- alego Kagami interponiéndose entre Ryota y el, últimamente defender a Ryota parecía haberse convertido en el pasatiempo número uno de Kagami, y eso solo cabreada más a Daiki

-bueno ya están mejor entremos propuso/demando Akashi quien no parecía muy a gusto con los cuidados que Takao le brindaba a Kouki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

el resto de la velada había pasado sin problemas Takao y kouki se habían pegado a kise y juntos habían estado haciendo toda actividad que se les había cruzado por supuesto habían arrastrado a los demás con ellos tenía que reconocer que la estaba pasando bien sobre todo ahora que kagami estaba demasiado entretenido con Tetsu para hacer de defensor de kise y gracias al entusiasmo de Takao por la feria Himuro se mantenía a la distancia apropiada de Ryota

justo estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Ryota vio algo genial según él y sin pedir opinión de otros simplemente fue hacia allí, como por inercia todos le siguieron, se trataba de nada más que un pequeño local adornado como una tienda gitana rebosante de colores por doquier y con suficiente espacio para que todos tuvieran un lugar allí en el medio del lugar se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años vestida al estilo gitano con ropas color turquesa, su cabello era oscuro y su piel clara poseía una mirada misteriosa sus ojos eran de una extraño color dorado con destellos de azul.

-mm disculpe usted

-siéntense ordeno con voz autoritaria y misteriosa a lo que todos obedecieron, ciertamente sorprendidos al ver que Akashi también obedecía como el resto

al vernos obedecer sus ojos brillaron de manera estaña y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada

-¿leerá nuestro futuro? - Pregunto Himuro

-are algo mejor que eso chico

-¿qué es?- ella no puso gran atención a su pregunta y solo encendió una fogata frente a nosotros

-mucho leen el futuro, porque creen que el destino está escrito y es inalterable pero yo en lugar de eso doy concejos que les serán de utilidad a futuro porque aunque suene como una tonta quiero creer que el destino puede cambiarse

-y que consejo nos dará- interrogo más por curiosidad que nada, ella solo amplio un poco más su sonrisa consiente de la incredulidad del chico

Para luego tomar un recipiente con agua y verterlo en el fuego antes encendido, a lo que todos pusimos cara de incredulidad, ¿pero qué broma era esa?

Aun así extrañamente la mujer metió su mano entre las cenizas sacando varios objetos de allí

Tomo cuatro extraños collares en sus manos y me entrego uno a mi otro a Tatsuya, uno más a Katsunari y el último a Kouki.

Luego distribuyo a todos un papelito cada uno de un color diferente, a todos menos a Ryota, Katsunari, kouki y Tatsuya, entonces note que solo yo tenía tanto papel como collar

- he señora yo porque no tengo papel- pregunto Ryota en tono de berrinche y yo solo desvié la vista al extraño collar que me había entregado era una sencilla pieza en tono plata con una joya ambar en el centro al parecer sostenida con pequeñas cadenas que cruzaban sobre ella eso se me hizo realmente raro pues pudieron simplemente pegar la piedra desde atrás y no poner esos hilos sobre ella que solo la arruinaban.

-señora- escucho a Kise que seguía quejándose y estaba a punto de decirle que si quería le daba el papel y el collar si se callara pero la gitana hablo antes

-a ti no tengo nada que darte porque no eres tu quien decide tu destino

-como, no entiendo- le cuestiono Ryota

-tu no decides tu camino porque tu camino está marcado por las acciones de otros. A veces la vida es así, el destino está escrito como letras talladas en una piedra y no puede borrase o cambiarse sin un sacrificio, tu eres un sacrificio.

Esto último hizo que el ambiente se hiciera pesado, vieras por donde lo vieras eso no sonada nada bien, nadie reacciono pero Daiki al ver el rostro desconcertado de Ryota, solo atino a arrojar aquel collar al suelo

-qué consejo, ni que nada- exclamo enojado -esto no es más que una charlatanería- seguido tomo la mano de Ryota y salió de ese lugar, a los pocos segundos sus amigos lo siguieron igual de enojados que él.

Un rato después estaban en un puesto de golosinas Murasakibara ofrecía toda una variedad de estas a Ryota mientras Takao lo abrazaba amistosa mente Kouki tomaba su mano y Midorima hablaba de la pobre imitación barata que se creía esa gitana, en todo caso la atención se centraba únicamente en Ryota y este se veía de buen ánimo ante las atenciones de los demás.

Aomine observaba todo a distancia recordando las palabras de la gitana, cada una de ellas le encolerizaba, era muy cruel decirle algo así a Ryota

-deberías quedártelo, escucho a su espalda mientras en su mano fue depositado el collar que ya había rechazado

-que es lo que quiere- mascullo con furia y juro que si no fuera porque era una mujer la habría golpeado

-deberías confesarle rápido tus sentimientos a ese chico

-pero que -Daiki deseo que alguien le dijera porque carajos todos le juntaban con Ryota contra su voluntad

el 20 de junio antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallen Kise Ryota morirá, ese es su destino inalterable

-pero que, se voltio dispuesto a gritarle que dejara de decir esas cosas pero ya no había nadie, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuándo le habían dicho sus nombres?

-Ahomine

-q-que pasa Bakagami

-nada, me pusieron de mensajero como tú no pones atención a nada

-que quieres, sin quererlo levanto la voz

-hey cálmate sé que lo de esa bruja nos tiene de mal humor pero no te desquites, es precisamente por eso, Ryota se animó cuando le dijimos que habrían juegos artificiales para cerrar el festival y decidimos venir ¿te parece?

-mmm si, cuando es

-toma- le entrego un papel -nos vemos a las 5 el viernes- dicho esto se fue, dejando le una terrible sensación a Daiki, la cual aumento cuando vio el volante efectivamente habría una exposición de fuego artificiales a media noche el 20 de junio

0000000000000000000000000000

notas de la autora:

hola esto es como habrán notado una corrección, la verdad es que no había notado cuantos errores tenia porque lo publique sin más pero ahora ya quedo mejorcito el siguiente cap lo publicare pronto, si no alcanzo a terminarlo hoy lo público como mucho el fin de

Hasta la próxima chau


	2. no fue un sueño

Holaa

Lo se muchas deben querer matarme, pero créanme si quieren un sacrificio se equivocan de persona. Les explicó brevemente

Pasa que mi tonto hermanito se le dio por bajar juegos al compu y… si adivinaron se lo tiro, solo hasta hace poco lo arreglaron y la verdad entre la u y el trabajo me tienen del cuello así que no había podido escribir porque la verdad no parecía justo que teniendo 3 fics solo actualizara 1, así q porfa tengan paciencia, voy a tratar de seguir actualizando los lunes pero no les garantizo nada… lo siento

knb no me pertenece es enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

No fue un sueño

La noche del 20 de junio Aomine Daiki sentía unas terribles ganas de lanzarse por la ventana, y no era para menos pues había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en las palabras de aquella gitana, exhalo de forma exagerada el aire que había estado conteniendo y miro por centésima vez el papelito azul petróleo sobre su mesa de noche que no había querido leer por la rabia hacia esa mujer pero que no había podido votar gracias a lo hondo que esa estúpida predicción le había calado, resignándose a que si no leía el estúpido papel moriría de la intriga el resto de la noche finalmente lo tomo en un momento de decisión y lo abrió.

_Muchas veces lo que consideras inventos y fantasías pueden ser una realidad tanto como tu o como yo, no debes juzgarlo todo por una mala experiencia si vives con miedo toda la vida al final no te quedara nada_

¡Que! Aomine sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra alguna pared no entendía que cojones tenía que ver esa boba leyenda con lo que la gitana le dijo a Ryota, suspiro tratando de calmarse lo mejor era olvidar el asunto solo eran charlatanerías si eso eran

Luego casi sin intención observo aquel odioso collar una vez más, aun así al detallarlo noto algo que no estaba allí, si definitivamente eso no estaba ayer pues una de las cadenitas que apresaban el collar se había tornado color azul petróleo.

No, casi se carcajeo de mismo por dejarse caer en esos estúpidos juegos seguro el otro día no lo había visto bien eso era todo, si eso era todo

-Kise, susurro bajito

-oh oh, que escuchan mis oídos- genial lo que le faltaba su madre estaba allí haciendo de casamentera

-no empieces si

-oh amor mío, pero ¿es que acaso una madre no tiene derecho a soñar?, cariño yo sueño con el día en que te cases con el amor de tu vida y seas muy feliz

-esas no son más que sandeces mama y tú lo sabes muy bien, o es que acaso olvidaste cuando la bestia de tu ex esposo te juro amor eterno

-Dai…

Ni siquiera la dejo continuar y salió rápidamente con dirección al parque, sabía que llegaría temprano pero no le interesaba

Había una experiencia por la que había pasado hace poco. más exactamente en aquella época de rebeldía en Teiko, la verdad es que su padre siempre había sido un borracho empedernido y su madre tan buena y trabajadora siempre lo había querido y lo había mantenido con su propio trabajo a pesar de que este jamás le retribuyera nada, jamás había dicho una palabra porque veía en los ojos de su madre la devoción que le dedicaba a ese hombre pero eso cambio cuando una vez encontró a su madre llorando y llena de moretones, esa noche se volvió loco y en cuando encontró a esa bestia le golpeo hasta sentir que su furia se desvanecía un poco luego lo entrego a la policía en donde descubrieron que además estaba involucrado en el crimen organizado y le metieron una buena condena, desde entonces no le había vuelto a ver y esperaba no hacerlo nunca más.

Ese incidente le había hecho levantar los muros a su alrededor y desde entonces así permanecía nunca había podido confiar completamente en alguien de nuevo.

Suspiro nuevamente al notar que efectivamente estaba en aquel lugar solo de nuevo y antes de tiempo

-Aomine-chi- o tal vez no tanto

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Ryota llevaba puestos unos sencillos jeans claros y una ligera camiseta blanca de manga larga acorde con el clima de una noche de verano, se preguntó si acaso ese chico podía hacer lucir bien cuanta cosa se pusiera encima, probablemente si se ponía un costal impondría una nueva moda

-es que como la otra vez llegue tarde me apure mas hoy, no quería que te enojaras de nuevo conmigo- respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas

-tampoco tenías que madrugar- bromeo Daiki

-pero si tú también estas aquí

-si pero solo porque yo si llegue a tiempo- refuto con una sonrisa socarrona viendo como Kagami, Kuroko y Furihata se acercaban

-oh pero si es Aomine-kun llegando a tiempo dos días seguidos, debe ser un presagio

-jajaja, mira que gracioso eres Tetsu

-hey tan temprano ¿y ya peleando?- escucho detrás de él la voz de Himuro que rápidamente paso de el para saludar a Ryota seguido tomo la cintura de un sonriente Takao y un sonrojado Furihata cada uno con un brazo, recibiendo un par de miradas iracundas de Midorima y Akashi que acababan de llegar acompañados de Murasakibara

-mejor entramos ya – demando Akashi en un tono de voz fúnebre aprovechando para "disimuladamente" alejar a Kouki de Himuro por otro lado Takao se lanzó enseguida a saludar a su shin-chan

A lo que Himuro aprovecho para acercarse a Ryota y agarrarlo de la cadera como tuviera antes a los otros incautos, lo cual por supuesto causo en Daiki esa ya demasiado conocida sensación de acidez en el estomago

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Aomine estaba oficialmente cabreado toda la maldita noche el imbécil de Himuro se la había pasado pegado a Kise, demasiado pegado a él y el rubio solo conversaba y le dedicaba sonrisitas a ese tonto ¡como si fuera el centro del mundo! Y lo peor era que no sabía porque eso lo tenía tan enojado, para evitar terminar reventando a golpes a ese tipejo no tuvo otra que levantarse y alejarse un poco del lugar al final ya iba ser media noche y no podía importarle menos lo que le pasara a Ryota

-Aomine-chi- y vuelve y juega porque cuando menos quería ver a kise era cuando aparecía

-no deberías alejarte del resto

-alejarme estoy a unos cuantos metros- gruño señalando con la mirada el lugar donde estaban los demás

-si pero es más divertido cuando conversamos y reímos todos juntos

-pues yo no quiero

-pero Aomine-chi

-no más Kise- le hablo con un tono de voz por demás agresivo y mirándole con fiereza, si tanto quería conversar y reírse porque no se iba con el idiota de Himuro

El chico solo le miro con una expresión triste plasmada en su rostro y se acercó más a él quedando a unos cuantos pasos esta vez mirándole de frente

-yo solo pensé que este día sería divertido porque todos estaríamos juntos, quería hacerlos felices

-pues sabes que- dio unos cuantos pasos más quedando mucho más cerca acercando su rostro a Ryota hasta quedarse a centímetros de el- a mí no me haces feliz, es más tu sola presencia me desgracia la vida- soltó en esa simple frase todo el resentimiento que se había acumulado por alguna razón que ni siquiera reconocía esa noche, aunque enseguida se arrepintió al ver gruesas lágrimas brotar por los ojos de Ryota, tomo conciencia enseguida que la había cagado desquitándose con quien ni siquiera tenía la culpa rápidamente se decidió a reparar su error pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca todo termino de manera repentina.

Un sonido ensordecedor inundo el parque y todas las voces se acallaron, más el nunca dejo de observar los dorados ojos de Ryota que de golpe perdieron su brillo, para su horror sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y lo atrapo justo a tiempo entre sus brazos pero entonces observo la ligera camiseta blanca del rubio teñirse de rojo a una velocidad vertiginosa

-KISE-grito sin contener ni un poco la voz sintiendo como al instantes era rodeado por un grupo de personas, sabía que eran sus amigos tan impactados como el ante la imagen de Ryota desangrándose, pero antes de poder siquiera pedir ayuda Kise cerró los ojos y su corazón paro de latir, justo un segundo después los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo nocturno.

Abrió los ojos asustados prácticamente pegando un brinco y cayendo de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza con su mesa de noche en el proceso y sintiendo a su celular caerle encima por si fuera poco, aun así nunca se sintió tan aliviado que al ver la pantalla del aparato

10:00 am del 19 de junio

Había sido sueño, Daiki paso los dedos entre sus oscuros cabellos repitiéndoselo una y otra vez solo había sido un sueño y cuando al fin logro tranquilizarse observo el collar. Seguía igual a la última vez que lo había visto plateado con una joya ámbar 4 cadenas plata una azul y una roja, pero ¿que no la última vez solo una cadena era de color?

Es más que no la última vez que lo había visto había sido el 20 de junio, por un momento Aomine sintió su mente entrar en paro y solo reacciono cuando escucho un desesperado toque en la puerta, sin importarle nada bajo corriendo, siguiendo a los instintos que le decían que detrás de esa puerta estaría su respuesta y sin dudarlo la abrió de golpe encontrándose de frente con Takao, Himuro y Kouki que al igual que el sostenían sus respectivos sus collares

-también lo viste verdad – le pregunto Takao con voz temblorosa y entonces lo supo

No había sido un sueño

**Notas finales:**

_**Mika: primero que todo lo siento, tuve que hacerlo aunque no quisiera, así va la historia pero tranquila que la cosa no termina ahí…**_

_**Analeigh Rosselvet: lo siento, he corregido los errores tanto como pude, la verdad soy pésima con la ortografía y súmale que apenas mire el cap antes de subirlo así que de verdad lo siento, si encuentras algún error más porfa házmelo saber y gracias ;D**_

_**Marihanitha: ahí tienes la conti gracias por animarme y hasta pronto**_

_**Aninomo encantad: puse una aclaración sobre lo que no entendías en el cap 1 gracias por comentar**_

Emm no tengo mucho mas que decir gracias por leer


	3. declaracion

Hola.

Yo soy serena d arsen y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker y escribo para el fandoms como Kuroko no Basuke, kuroshitsuji y one piece

A través de esta declaración, quiero comunicar que a partir de este día, domingo 19 de abril, he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de un mes. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor.

El tema de la falta de apoyo a través del review es una situación que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo común, que ya es una realidad en el mundo de los FanFiction, pero que no por ello es algo agradable de presenciar.

Todos los autores de FanFics, lo hacen de una manera desinteresada, gratuita y opcional, realmente por amor a nuestras OTPs. Sin embargo, un comentario es una forma de retribución mínima por el esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y amor que puso el escritor en su historia. Somos escritores amateur, nuestro pago por escribir son los comentarios.

Dentro del mundo de los Fanfiction hay dos tipos de personas: los que escriben, y los que sólo leen. Quienes escriben, dedican horas de su tiempo al día sólo para poder crear una historia interesante, novedosa, atrayente, que tenga buena gramática, que esté bien redactada y que tenga errores ortográficos mínimos. Muchos, para crear una buena historia tenemos que leer información adicional, estudiar sobre el tema que estemos tratando para hacer un buen trabajo, lo que suma tiempo y esfuerzo extra por esta tarea que hacemos por amor. Por el contrario, los lectores, lo único que hacen es sentarse frente al computador/Tablet/celular y disfrutar o sufrir con el fic. El problema es cuando la mayoría de esas personas que sólo leen, se divierten, pasan un buen rato, se sienten emocionados, o simplemente sintieron que les entretuvieron la tarde con un fic, no dejan ninguna opinión al escritor.

Como es claro, la situación es muy injusta. Los escritores cada día están recibiendo menos retribución por todo el trabajo que realizan. Hacer llegar un comentario no cuesta más de diez minutos de su tiempo. Si ya se dieron el tiempo para leer, agradezcan de la manera apropiada al autor. Un comentario, es una muestra de educación mínima para con el esfuerzo del escritor y una muestra de respeto.

Como escritora, me siento desilusionada, al ver que cada vez que publico obtengo muchas lecturas, favoritos y follows, pero los comentarios son mínimos. En el momento en que un escritor decide hacer pública su historia y compartirla con el resto, es claro que dejó de ser "para uno mismo" y pasó a ser "para los lectores". Recuerden que con su comentario, apoyan el crecimiento del escritor; una opinión es muy valiosa y muchos las tomamos en cuenta para el próximo escrito.

Yo siempre he tratado de trabajar el tema dando el ejemplo: cada fic que leo dejo mi correspondiente review. Es imposible que alguien lea algo y no tenga ninguna opinión sobre lo que leyó. Si te gustó, ¿por qué te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¿Qué sensaciones te generó leerlo? Y si por el contrario, no te gustó ¿por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué crees que le faltó o le sobró?

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

Bien como aclaración: sé que no soy la mejor fanficker que hay ni mucho menos pero he decidido unirme a este movimiento pues personalmente me identifico mucho con la problemática descrita y me parece bastante preocupante, así que declaro mi apoyo a esta, disculpándome de antemano con aquellos pocos lectores fieles que no tienen por qué darse por aludidos, y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie solo esperando un poco de comprensión por aquel que lea esto.


End file.
